siempre a tu lado
by amy-chan kagamine
Summary: basado en la saga proof of life, solo que con algunos cambios -ya me di cuenta yo misma que despues del cap. 1 no se paresen en nada, jeje- no se preocupen para los que no les gusta las tragedias, en ni fic nadie muere...
1. Chapter 1

Amy: holaaaaa gente

Mika: que onda.

Ary: holissss

Amy y mika: currrsiiiiiiiiiii

Ary: malas TT-TT

Mia: hola.

Mika, amy y ary: aburridaaaaaaaaaaa

Amy: ok esta historia esta basada en la saga poof of life pero con cambios, ya que en mis historias evitare las tragedias, haci que es obvio que en esta historio a nadie muere-ya la termine de escribirla toda en mi cuaderno, y me doy cuenta que no se parece en nada a la saga-.

A, y perdón por no subir las otras semanas, es que un camión corto los cables y hoy recién vuelve internet.

DISCLAIMER: vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia que se me ocurrió en un sueño loco ¬.¬

ADVERTENCIA: incesto y posible lemmon en el cap. 4-final-

**Siempre a tu lado**

CAP. 1

Era una fría mañana de invierno, había un chico en la cocina, ese chico se llamaba Len Kagamine, ¿quieren saber que hacia allí? Pues… ¿no es obvio? Cocinar el desayuno para su princesa, su amada princesa, su… princesa moribunda…

Ella era Rin Kagamine, tenía la misma edad que su hermano Len, 17 años, su estado de salud, no… no era muy favorable, ella sufría una enfermedad que asechaba a su vida, no le dieron ninguna esperanza para curarse, apenas había terminado la triste guerra y la pobre ya había caído enferma, en estado delicado, su hermano la cuidaba con esmero, amor, cariño y esperanza de que algún día ella se levantara completamente sana o si no que todo fuese una triste y maldita pesadilla, pero… era la maldita realidad donde se encontraban, el amaba a su hermana, daría la vida por verla sana otra vez, el… no sentía el común afecto fraternal, él la miraba como un hombre mira a una mujer.

Luego de que la guerra hubiera acabado, de la noche a la mañana Rin se encontraba en su cama, sin fuerzas, más pálida que el triste papel, moribunda, y… triste. Len no podía verla triste, el mismo se ponía triste con tan solo verla en ese deprimente estado, le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, saber que ella pronto dejaría de estar a su lado, o… era eso lo que los médicos l informaron.

Ella estaba recostada en su habitación, o de la de su hermano ya que la enfermedad hiso que terminaran durmiendo juntos, mirando hacia un punto indefinido, con los ojos llorosos, con la pena y tristeza que tenía desde que cayó en la terrible enfermedad.

Vio como la puerta de la habitación era abierta dando paso al cuerpo de su hermano que traía consigo una bandeja con el desayuno y las vitaminas de la joven, la miro con una sonrisa de melancolía, lo primero que hiso la joven fue intentar devolverle la misma sonrisa, pero no pudo… tan solo hablar le dolía, no puedo adjuntar dicha acción; Len al ver a Rin así, se acerco rápidamente a ella, colocando la bandeja en una mesita de noche que se encontraba a la par de la cama, luego de posicionar la bandeja, intento hacer lo mismo con Rin, intentando sentarla y con micho esfuerzo, pero con delicadeza, lo logro.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy Rin?-pregunto ansioso Len, poro ya sabiendo la misma y falsa respuesta de siempre.

-bien...- respondió con la cabeza agachada.

-te traje el desayuno y las vitaminas.-termino, pero sabiendo que aun dándole las vitaminas no mejoraría la chica.

-gracias, pero…-intento pronunciar ignorando el dolor que tenia.-ya… estoy cansada…-dijo en sollozos ella-… no quiero mas…-pronuncio-¡NO MAS!...-termino con todas las fuerzas que tenia, que no eran muchas.

-Rin…-dijo atónito Len-tienes que tomarlas par…-

-¿para qué?... ¿para darnos falsas esperanzas?...-interrumpió ella.

Len comenzó a llorar sin que él se diera cuenta.

-yo si tengo esperanzas Rin…-le contesto con un tono de voz suave levantando la cabeza para verla a los ojos.

-Len… perdóname…-intento disculparse mientras lloraba ella también, intentando levantarse para abrazarlo, pero tal acto no puedo ser terminado ya que al mínimo intento de hacerlo, se volvió a tumbar en la cama por culpa del dolor.

-¡Rin!...-exclamo asustado por el acto de su gemela abrazándolo con desespero pero con cuidado a la vez.

-perdóname…-volvió a pronunciar.-es que… ya no se qué hacer…-

-no importa… yo te devolveré la esperanza.-comento mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho.

-gracias…-

-no hay problema.-

.

.

.

-Rin…-hablo Len.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto esta acostada en la cama.

-te conseguí una cita con un doctor para esta tarde, iré yo, ¿sí?-informo a su gemela.

-de acuerdo.-comento mientras asentía débilmente.

.

.

.

-ya me voy Rin ¿segura no quieres que llame a alguien así se quede aquí?-volvió a pregunta inseguro por la petición de su hermana.

-si Len, voy a estar bien, solo te irás por una hora ¿cierto?-pregunto ella mientras él asentía-entonces no hay problema que me dejes sola una hora.-

-de acuerdo… te quiero-dicho esto, la beso en la frente para así salir de la habitación y dirigirse al auto para llegar al hospital.

.

.

.

-Kagamine-san-se escucho llamar una enfermera una vez que Len se encontraba en el hospital.

-si-atino a contestar.

-venga por aquí por favor, el doctor Hiyama-san lo atenderá en unos momentos.-terminado eso, Len se dedico a seguir a la enfermera para así poder llegar hasta el posible "salvador" de su hermana.

-aquí es.-comento la enfermera una vez llegado al frente de la puerta del consultorio para así golpearla suavemente con la mano.

-adelante-se escucho una voz ronca y grave detrás de esta.

-permiso, aquí esta el joven Kagamine-san…-comento la enfermera una vez dentro del consultorio-

-gracias, déjenos a solas por favor. -pidió, o más bien ordeno, a la enfermera. La enfermera obedeció al pedido y se retiro, serrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-tome asiento joven-dijo el doctor. Len lo hiso sin quejarse.

-muy bien joven, le diré unas cosas, primero: los análisis de su hermana ya están…-

-¿y cómo salieron?-pregunto impaciente Len sin dejar que kiyoteru terminara la frase.

-déjeme terminar por favor…-pidió este.-…muy bien… escuche atentamente, esto es muy importante…

**Amy: muajajaja los torturare con un suspenso…**

**Mia: ella es mala… muy mala…**

**Amy: no es verd… bueno tal vez un poquito.**

**Mika: y ya van a empezar esas dos… -_-**

**Agus: ¿porque son asi?**

**Mika: porque son alienígenas… esa es la cosa.**

**Ary: esperen, ya cambiamos de tema.**

**Amy: tienes razón.**

**Ary: miren, este será algo como una pequeña historia, basada en una saga, aunque creo que solo tendrá un parecido minúsculo.**

**Amy: pero me inspire en algo.**

**Mia, mika, agus: tienes razón.**

**Amy: pero sigamos, esta historia ya esta terminada, creo que subiré todos los capítulos esta semana, o lo que queda de ella.**

**Amy, mia, amry, muka, agus: chaoooooooooooo genteeeeeeeeeeee**

**PD: porfavos critiquen, comenten entre otras cosas, queremos saber que tan mal o bien estoy en los fic.**

**PD2: si quieren saber… mia, mika, agus y ary si existen. Mia es mi priam. Mika una de mis mejores amihas. Ary es otra prima. y. Agus es mi hermana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siempre a tu lado cap. 2**

-escuche joven ella…- estaba a punto de decir el doctor, pero fueron interrumpidos por unos leves golpes en la puerta.

-doctor Hiyama…- se asomo una enfermera en la puerta- le comunico que en unas horas abra junta de médicos en la sala 15…- termino.

-gracias, Haku… puedes irte…-le contesto este con cortesía. Len simplemente lo estaba devorando la espera. Una vez que la enfermera se fue, este aprovecho para volver a preguntarle.

-mire joven, seré claro y directo- comenzó Hiyama- su hermana esta en un estado horrible, es moribunda…- fue diciendo mientras Len bajaba la cabeza por lo dicho y ya sabido.- pero… tiene una oportunidad…- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, la primera- por supuesto no es nada sencillo, tendrá que someterse a un tratamiento de extrema delicadeza, sus análisis muestran una enorme mejoría, ¡es la mejor paciente que he atendido con esa terrible enfermedad!-exclamo alegre el doctor, Len solo era capaz de escuchar eso mientras sonreía como idiota.-

-y… ¿en que consiste el tratamiento?- pregunto, se encontraba realmente esperanzada por la vida de su princesa.

-ok, el tratamiento es de aproximadamente 9 meses… no podremos traerla al hospital, pero si podremos mandar a una enfermera con todo lo necesario para cuidarla, solo iría 3 veces por semana para chequear su estado, eso sí… necesita mucho tu apoyo, esta etapa será la decisiva en la vida de su hermana.- concluyo orgulloso de poder curarla.

-esto es… fantástico…- mención Len en un susurro, pero siendo audible para Hiyama.

-nunca perdiste la esperanza ¿verdad? Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo salga bien, aunque esperaste 3 años ´para este momento…- le dijo con una sonrisa de alegría.

-se salvara, eso es lo único que me importa en esta vida.- contesto.

-bien joven Kagamine… se puede retirar, de seguro su hermana lo está esperando.- le aconsejo mientras se despedía con un amistoso abrazo de parte del doctor.

-muchas gracias, en verdad.- le dijo Len antes de retirase.

-no es nada, es mi trabajo...- le devolvió el agradecimiento, viendo como el rubio se perdía por el pasillo directo a la puerta de salida.

Una vez que el rubio se dispuso a salir del enorme edificio, fue directo hasta su hogar, esperanzado por la magnífica noticia que supo ese día. Sabía que su hermana ahora si podía comer si ninguna dificultad como antes, que no podía tocar ni un solo alimento sin tener la necesidad de vomitarlo al mas mínimo roce con su paladar, así que se dispuso a pasar por una pastelería para comprar un pastel de naranjas, el favorito de ella.

Una vez con el pastel en manos, se fue a su casa, en menos de 10 minutos llego a su casa en su auto, se dispuso a bajar y entrar en esta con el postre en sus manos.

-no hay sonidos… ¿Cómo estará Rin?- se pregunto algo inquieto- oh no…- murmuro, temiendo lo peor que pudo pasar. Se apresuro a pasar por la sala de estar directo a las escaleras hasta la habitación de su gemela.

-no está…- susurro asustado al no ver el cuerpo de su amada sobre el lecho. Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía hasta que escucho un sonido… ¿raro?, si, para el si lo era, no lo escuchaba desde hace bastante tiempo, el sonido provenía de la planta baja de la casa, era el sonido de las teclas del piano, era una hermosa melodía, ni triste ni alegre, era… simple…

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la sala de música donde se encontraba el piano, pero no puedo evitar resbalarse por los últimos 2 peldaños de las escaleras, pero lo ignoro por completo, se levanto y volvió a retomar su marcha hasta dicho sector donde rogaba que se encontrase su princesa.

Se asomo rápidamente por la puerta, haciendo un sonido sordo que provenía de esta debido al fuerte impacto que provoco cuando embistió la puerta para ver su interior. Puedo ver a Rin sentada en el banquito del piano, mientras ella tocaba sus teclas con cuidado, temiendo romperlas, dejo de lado la melodía que estaba tocando para poder ver a la persona que entro bruscamente a la habitación que tanto amaba.

-Len… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la joven con inocencia, pero antes de poder reaccionar, se encontraba envuelta por los brazos del joven, dándole un abrazo de amor y preocupación.

-¡Rin!, no te encontraba, me preocupaste, temí que te pasara algo…- le susurro al oído Len, haciendo que la joven prácticamente se derritiera por la cercanía a la que la tenía su amado gemelo, ella tena tantas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, de decirle que no se separaría de él jamás, pero ella era muy consciente de que su amor era prohibido y que probablemente no sería correspondido, pero como lo acabas de leer, ella CREIA, no lo aseguraba.

-Len… no te preocupes yo estere siem… yo estere contigo-se corrigió mientras correspondía el abrazo de su gemelo, ella no sabía que su vida seguiría…

-te quedaras siempre conmigo Rin, te lo aseguro…- le volvió a decir mientras la abrazaba incluso más fuerte que antes.

-Len, tu sabes que eso no sucederá, sabes la enfermedad que persigue constantemente a mi vida… y sabes que pronto se acabara…- susurro, mientras lagrimas traviesas resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas, llegando a mojar la camisa del pelirubio, esas lagrimas odiaba el, odiaba esas lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento que destilaba su frágil princesa.

-Rin… no llores, no me gusta que llores, dime… ¿por qué saliste de la cama?- pregunto.

-es-esque… sfff… me sentí un po-poco bien… sfff… no m-me dolía l-a cabeza ni el cu-cuerpo… sfff…- contesto sollozando la pequeña, pero dándole una inmensa alegría a Len por el simple hecho de que su princesita se estaba mejorando visiblemente.

-Rin, vamos a la habitación, tenemos que hablar y es necesario que estés atenta por lo que te diré.- le menciono, Rin se asusto un poco, era raro ver en su hermano un semblante tan serio como el que expresaba en esos momentos.

Rin obedeció el pedido del rubio y ambos subieron a la habitación que compartían habitualmente, se sentaron en la vasta cama en la que ambos dormían.

Len solo pensaba en una cosa, Rin ya sana, y el sin tener que preocuparse por la enfermedad, podría confesar libremente su amor nada fraternal, pero… temía que si se confesara, su princesa quedara aterrada y se alejaría de su lado por siempre… pero… tenia que intentarlo… solo.

Intentarlo…


	3. Chapter 3

**Siempre a tu lado cap. 3**

**Amy: holaaaaa tod , ok aquí les traigo el penúltimo cap. De esta mini historia de mis gemelos incestuosos, le diré que después de que acabe con esta historia, seguiré libremente actualizando la otra "¿TE AMO?" es que quiero librarme primero de esta que ya la tenia en proceso, y le diré otra cosa, no podre actualizar más seguido ahora, ya que se me acabo la semana de vacaciones, es muy difícil hacer que mi profe sor falte a clases, es muy terco -_-**

**Mia: pero no fue tan difícil como creímos al cortarle los frenos del auto :3**

**Amy: ¡Mia, cállate! ¡se suponía que era secreto, baka!**

**Mia: perdón T-T**

**Amy: ok, espero que les guste el cap. El siguiente es lemmon -3-**

**Ya los dejamos de molestar.**

**Disclaimer: aaa, ¿en serio les digo? Ustedes ya saben que V. no es mio.**

Anteriormente, en siempre a tu lado:

Len solo pensaba en una cosa, Rin ya sana, y el sin tener que preocuparse por la enfermedad, podría confesar libremente su amor nada fraternal, pero… temía que si se confesara, su princesa quedara aterrada y se alejaría de su lado por siempre… pero… tenía que intentarlo… solo.

Intentarlo…

Y… eso haría en ese mismo instante, pero primero era informarle a Rin sobre su actual estado para así alentarla a seguir sonriendo de ahora en adelante.

Solo era pronunciar las mínimas palabras… "Rin… estas curada, ya no estás enferma" y luego "y… te amo, y no como mi hermana, si no como a una mujer" eso era toso, pero ninguna palabra podía salir de su boca, sentía como un nudo tieso ocupaba su garganta y no dejaba espacio para ninguna frase, no podía hacer nada, se encontraba sentado en la vasta cama con su gemela a la par, pero simplemente se quedo estático, ¿cómo se lo podía decir?, y peor ¿Cómo le podía decir a su propia hermana que la amaba con todo su maldito, enfermo y enamorado corazón? Si ya con el simple hecho de que el incesto sea prohibid, inmoral, anti-ético y mal visto por la sociedad, ¿Por qué a él?, se preguntaba diariamente, de todas las mujeres del mundo, ¿Por qué tubo que enamorarse de su preciada, amada y prohibida hermana gemela?, todas esas palabras atormentaban al joven, pero debía ser fuerte, debía decir lo que sentía, debía expresar su amor, pero primero, lo más importante…

-Rin, escucha, ahh- suspiro para calmarse el joven- lo que te diré es sobre tu salud, y espero que lo entiendas y lo tomes bien, aunque eso es obvio.

Rin estaba llena de temor y a la vez de confusión, el semblante frio y serio de su hermano le daban pocas esperanzas, ella ya estaba asociando todo eso con alguna mala noticia, como por ejemplo, el corto lapso de tiempo que seguramente le diagnosticaron.

Rin comenzó a ponerse triste, ¿Qué pasaría si moría? No quería ni pensarlo pero inconscientemente lo estaba haciendo, sin darse cuenta comenzó a sollozar, Len inmediatamente se dio cuenta de aquello.

-princesa… ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto su hermano al verla totalmente pálida y con lagrimas surcando traviesamente sus pálidas mejillas.

-…no quiero morir…- susurro esta, pero Len pudo escucharla, se sintió mal por las palabras dichas hace unos momentos. Atrajo a Rin asia el lo más rápido que pudo, y la abrazo para que no pensara en eso y que supiera que no estaba sola y que jamás lo estaría.

-no llores Rin…- le dijo Len al oído, pero aun así Rin lloraba más fuerte que antes.- no princesa… no llores, no me gusta verte así.

-e-es q-que… tengo mi-miedo, no quiero a-alejarme de t-ti…- dijo débilmente mientras lagrimas surcaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-no princesa… tu no morirás… no te pasara nada porque yo estaré contigo siempre…- le dijo este- además… tengo buenas noticias…

Rin rápidamente dejo de llorar y se dedico a mirar confundida a su gemelo quien le sonreía felizmente, eso la alentó a preguntar lo siguiente:

-¿Qué noticia?- pregunto mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-es sobre ti…- le dijo- ¿Cómo t sentiste últimamente?- le pregunto el rubio, dejando a una Rin completamente atónita.

Comenzó a hacer memoria sobre los últimos días que paso encerrada en su habitación.

-y… me sentía mejor, no me dolía la cabeza y no sentía ninguna nauseas en respecto de los anteriores días…- le menciono la pelirrubia al momento que recordaba todo lo anterior a lo sucedido por su enfermedad que ya casi no era latente en su cuerpo.

-bien… me alegro…- le dijo Len estrechándola más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo levemente como el corazón de Rin aceleraba su pulso.

-…Len…- susurro esta, le agradaba sentir a su gemelo mientras la abrazaba.

-Rin, tengo que decirte algo que me informo el doctor Hiyama-san cuando estaba en su consultorio- le comento el rubio mientras la separaba un poco de su cuerpo, quedando nuevamente sentado en la cama.

-¿es… malo?...-pregunto una temerosa Rin, temía lo que le pudieron haber diagnosticado.

-si para ti es malo saber que ya hay cura para ti, entonces sí, es muy malo…- dijo Len con una enorme sonrisa adornándole su rostro. Rin solo pudo quedarse congelada, ¿había escuchado bien? Ella no podía creerlo, escucho que tenia cura, tenia cura su terrible y mortal enfermedad que la había atormentado casi 3 años… estaba realmente feliz, pero no podía decir nada.

-… ¿qué?...- susurro la joven, sabía lo que había escuchado, pero no alcanzo a decir nada más que esa monótona palabra de tres letras.

-que ya encontraron una cura para tu enfermedad, es un tratamiento de aproximadamente 9 meses… te curaras, mi princesa- le dijo Len a Rin, que esta se encontraba llorando de felicidad en la camisa de su hermano, ya estaba dicho, se recuperaría en tan solo 9 meses, estaba agradecida, muy agradecida…

.

**9 meses después.**

.

-¡Len!- se escucho un grito en la cocina de la casa de los Kagamine.

-¿qué sucede Rin?- pregunto el nombrado mientras se aproximaba a bajar las escaleras para el encuentro con su pequeña hermana.

-¡ya llegaron los análisis!- exclamo alegre la rubia, se podía contemplar un sobre marrón, era grande, con el nombre de un hospital privado.

-¿¡en serio!?- pregunto exaltado el muchacho, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, recibiendo el sobre de parte de su hermana, la cual se notaba a ojos, la gran mejoría en su salud, cualquiera que la viera juraría que nunca estuvo a punto de morir por alguna enfermedad.

Rin y Len se encontraban en el amplio sofá, con los nervios en punta, todo era puro silencio, Len abrió el sobre cuidadosamente, leyó todo en susurros, que era imposible que Rin lo pudiera escuchas, luego de minutos que parecieron horas, Len abrió de sobrehumana manera sus ojos, asustando a la pequeña, temiendo lo peor.

-… virus denegado…-dijo Len mientras una enorme sonrisa se colaba en sus labios, Rin soltaba lagrimas de felicidad, se dispuso a abrazar lo mas fuerte a su hermano, siendo correspondida inmediatamente por él. Tan impactante fue el abrazo que ambos terminaron recostados en el sofá, en una posición muy reconocida por las personas… el sobre ella…

-¡Len, estoy curada!- gritaba de alegría la rubia que estaba posicionada debajo de su gemelo.

-¡si, Rin, ya nada malo te pasara!- exclamaba de igual manera él.

Sé quedaron en silencio. Nada incomodo. Estaban ahogados en felicidad, poco a poco se fueron separando para así quedar cara a cara a una distancia muy disminuida.

-Rin… yo…- intento pronuncia el joven, quería confesar lo que su corazón sentía, quería decir lo que sentía por ella, por su prohibida gemela.

-Len…-murmuro ella anonadada por la cercanía a la que tenía a su amor prohibido.

No dijeron nada mas, ninguno de los dos, tenían unas ganas enormes de confesar los enfermos sentimientos que emanaban de su interior, pero tenían temor, temor de no poder ser correspondido, de ser rechazados por las personas más importantes para ellos, pero… aquel fruto prohibido los estaba tentando, demasiado, desde que tenían tan solo 14 años fue cuando el pecado estuvo en sus corazones, pero no podían hacer nada ¿verdad? Pero ya… no podían contenerse, ya no…

Ninguno de los dos pudo resistir mas, en ese momento pecaron más de la cuneta, habían alcanzado a unir sus labios en un beso tierno peo necesitado. El cual, era correspondido por ambos, no sabían cuantos minutos habían pasado, solo sabían que aquel sabor denegado por la sociedad era adictivo, pero todo lo que comienza siempre tiene que terminar, separaron sus labios bruscamente, se miraron con sus ojos llenos de dudas, todo quedo en un incomodo silencio.

-Rin…- susurro Len rompiendo la incomodidad.

-Len…- susurro también ella, con esperanzas de que el rubio se declarara.

-Rin… yo… yo te amo…- dijo por fin el joven, llenando de una alegría inmensa a la muchacha. Ella estrecho a su gemelo en un calido abrazo lleno de ternura.

-yo también… ¡yo también te amo!- exclamo sin ningún remordimiento ante lo pronunciado, solo podía pensar en lo feliz que se sentía al saber que su pobre corazón era correspondido.

Len se separo suavemente mientras miraba con cariño y amor a la tierna figura que reposaba bajo el, colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla sonrojada de la rubia, y luego… la beso, la beso con desesperación y amor, siendo rápidamente correspondido en el acto por la pequeña, sintiendo como los brazos de esta se enrollaban en su cuello profundizando la apasionada unión de sus bocas.

Todo era perfecto, pero con el transcurso de los minutos, los besos se poca cosa en aquel momento, ellos querían mas, querían algo mas, algo de ambos. Rin pidió acceso a la boca de su reflejo con la punta de su lengua, siendo aceptada por este, Len sabia muy bien lo que le pedía su princesa con aquel insistente beso que le daba y el no se iba a negar. El se encargaría de consentir a su princesa en todas las ocasiones.

Tomo a Rin en sus brazos cargándola mientras se dirigían a la habitación que siempre compartían, la recostó suavemente en esta mientras él se acomodaba sobre su amada.

-¿estás segura de esto Rin? Porque si te toco, no parare- le susurro sensualmente al oído, haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera ante este acto.

-si Len…- le susurro mientras le desataba la alta coleta que sostenía los cabellos rubios de su hermano. No pararían, eso era mas que seguro…

**Amy: waaaaa, es el fin del penúltimo cap. Espero que les haya gustado… tarde 2 hs en escribirlo y 4 en que nos lleguen las ideas…**

**Mia: sip… tardamos un buen rato, prácticamente toda la tarde, mi tia nos reto por estar todo el dia en la habitación escribiendo…**

**Amy: sip, pero se fue a trabajar hace rato… **

**Mia: aja… hoy yo sola la esto acompañando… las otras están enfermas… **

**Amy: si, ellas son alérgicas al polvo de tiza y no se, pero su ropa tenía un poco… que extraño…**

**Mia: siii… muy extraño… (Silbando disimuladamente y empujando una caja de tizas debajo del escritorio). Ok eso es todo.**

**Amy: espero que les haya gustado, fueron un poco mas de 1.600 palabras, el cap. Más largo que he escrito. Ok nos despedimos.**

**Amy y Mia: chauuuuuu genteee…**

**PD: capas no actualice mañana, si no la semana que viene. **

**PD2: comenten! Me deprimo y no me llega la inspiración cunado no recibo reviews TT-TT**


End file.
